Bart's Back
by JauneValeska
Summary: After emerging from the Speed Force a changed and nearly broken young man Bart Allen has one goal in mind. Making Thaddeus Thawne suffer for all he has done slowly before letting face death. What has happened to him to turn one of the most innocent of the Flash family into a killer?


" I'm not taking you to prison. I'm not going to be your enabler letting you one loose and haunt me forever. " Bart Allen said with a glare looking at his clone a hollow psychopath that had no remorse or even a sense of remorse. Bart had been killed because of him and had come back for revenge. He crawled out of a rift in the speed force dressed in dark clothing. Just as Kid Zoom was doing another public show of terror and spilled blood. He liked to have it televised snatching News Cameras and forcing people to record things with their phones live streaming.

Central City Police suffered dozens of causalities when they went against him. So did a couple of criminals and heroes. The honorable criminals of Central City stayed away from his path trting to live. He crossed lines and did things that sicken them.

His voice altered with no trace of the man child with super speed or the hyper active kid and teen with no actual sense of danger.

And scars on his face. Burn scars with his hair longer and messier. He looked to be sixteen years old and out for blood. His once golden eyes turned black with red pupils and silver lightning.

" Because of you a child is dead. People died without my help and you just enjoy it all. You don't give a damn about anything. I would've let you live in a special cell at Iron Heights a long time ago but in the Speed Force it was years for me. I lived my life dozens of times and lost it a hundred times over. But my hatred for you kept me sane and kept me from giving up. Because I knew I could finally make you suffer for everything you've done. "

As they could only watch in amazement and concern how Bart now acted. Wally felt regret for not being a better mentor and family member for his cousin once removed. Jay and Barry were horrified about how Bart suffered. Iris and Joan were worried he was going to cross a line.

" You should've Allen. I rule Central City now and your precious Flash Family and the disgusting Allens won't be running around for weeks if they're lucky. Your old pal Timmy and Kon almost died when they came back for revenge. And you think you can top the only Rouge left in Central City? I killed the ones that rebelled against m..." Bart took out a blood stained stained cowl and a Flash ring from his pocket.

" Shut the Hell Up." Before Thad could blink he had his face shoved into the ground and part of his costume ripped away. " That's the Reverse Flash's ring and suit. I watched as his heart was ripped out of his chest and then when I encountered him once again in another time period I vibrated my hand in his chest killing him before he could slaughter innocents. I killed one of your inspirations, a monster, and a member of your fucked up family tree. " From a villain bar Golden Glider smiled along with her limping bandaged brother.

Inertia reached for both a syringe of Velocity-9 and for Bart's throat only to be slammed against a building and punched repeatedly.

" I relived every royal screw up I ever had and every team up that ended with people wanting to be away from me I endured being taught basic things and being insulted. Your nothing. Test Tube copycat with no purpose. You've committed yourself permanently into your family legacy and cycle of the Allens and Thawnes started by the fan boy wannabe Flash and a jealous twin. "

He let Thaddeus inject himself with more of the speedster drug and run away but Bart was toying with him and let him run only to catch up to hin easily. His lightning now silver and blood red. Every time he lapped or raced around Thad he gave a nearly crippling or killing blow. It lasted entire hours. From the bat cave Tim Drake stared in shock while Jason Todd smiled.

Every time Thad injected himself more and more till he started rapidly aging and literally burning away his lighting turning blue. His costume and soon his skin was turning dust. And when he was just ashes Bart spat on them. Stealing a dust pan from a nearby store he picked them up and left them in separate garbage dunps and sewers around the world.

He picked up a news camera when he was done he shouted. " Bart Allens back and call me the Future Flash. " It wasn't easy in the days and weeks to come. Especially when his family confronted him. But Bart explained how he visited numerous events yet to come with Eobarb and Thad separately killing innocents and torturing the Flash Family. Bart rejoined the Titans with his friends watching him cautiously. Bart regained some of what he used to be and showed surprising new behavior. Especially with Golden Glider aka Lisa Snart the younger sister of Captain Cold but that's a story for another time.


End file.
